


The Words I Never Told You

by levibaeckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Attack on Titan AU, F/M, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Sorrow, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levibaeckerman/pseuds/levibaeckerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a coward when it comes to telling the people he loves about how he feels. Hanji thinks that she knows how Levi feels, but is worried that she is wrong and therefore, doesn't say anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words I Never Told You

Levi wasn’t really sure as to when he started to develop feelings for Hanji, but he did know that he was damned head-over-heels for the female. He got used to how she smelt, preferring to be around her when she was freshly clean, but still hung around her nonetheless. He found himself to be attracted to her when she would go on and on about titans, forcing himself not to smile so that Hanji wouldn’t freak out over him actually smiling. Whenever he seemed to be around her, his heart beat faster and he felt like his heart grew warmer, wanting to stay by her side forever.

He laid in bed one night, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how his life had changed within such a short time. Levi turned onto his side, sighing softly and wishing that Hanji was there to make his bed warmer. Lying in bed alone became lonely, Hanji occupying his thoughts all the time. The night passed by quicker than expected, not having slept at all.

Levi made his way to the mess hall, noticing that everyone else was already there. Except there was one person missing, Hanji. He sighed softly, walking to Erwin and speaking with him for a little while before going off to go find Hanji. He couldn’t seem to find her, at least not until he was back in the mess hall once everyone had finished eating.

Unbeknownst to him, she was in the kitchen with her wet hair in a messy bun and fixing herself breakfast. She had noticed that Levi hung around her a lot, wondering why he of all people would hang around her. She couldn’t help but realize that her heart skipped a beat every time he called her shitty glasses or four-eyes, knowing that it was his way of saying an endearing term.

Levi eventually walked into the kitchen, staring at her back for a little while before helping her to make a mug of tea. He moved one way and she happened to move as well, the taller female tripping slightly and landing on top of Levi. Her lips had crashed against his, her face completely red as the smaller male’s eyes widened. She sat up, backing up and looking at the smaller male. “Levi..” She was completely shocked, panting softly as she tried to sort things out.

He sat up once she was off of him, his cheeks bright red as he looked away from her. She blurted out a few apologies, the male rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t apologize..” He stood up, fixing his tea and walking back to his office. The object nearest to Levi was picked up and thrown across the room, the smaller male breathing heavily as he cursed. He was such a fool, he should have just told her how he felt but he couldn’t.

The next few weeks went by with him barely speaking to her, his gaze on the ground whenever she was near. Erwin had noticed that Levi went from practically a love-sick puppy to well, whatever you could consider him to be at that moment. It wasn’t long before they went out on another expedition, one that would change Levi forever.

The fog proved to be difficult to see, making Levi feel like he was reliving the day that his friends died, unable to find Hanji at all. He blindly raced his horse wherever he could, avoiding titans and searching for her. His heart stopped when he finally found her, her body already lifeless and bitten in half from a titan. Erwin found him a little while later, seeing that the smaller male was clutching onto her body and crying. He kept speaking to her lifeless body, telling her the things he meant to say that day that they accidentally kissed.

Several weeks passed and Levi wouldn’t leave Hanji’s bedroom or office, always staying within the two rooms and not eating much. He hated himself for never telling her how he felt while she was alive, wishing that he had died in her place. Erwin and Eren were worried about the smaller male, the blond finding Levi on the roof of the headquarters one day.

Levi’s arms were outstretched, his feet on the ledge of the roof, close to jumping off. Erwin sighed softly, picking the male up by the waist and taking him back to the middle of the roof, forcing the male to talk about things and helped him to begin to move on. Levi visited a small clearing with Hanji’s gravestone fairly often, bringing flowers or something from a titan that he had found out on an expedition.

It took several years before he moved on, but he never forgot her, always visiting her gravestone as often as possible. The years flew by and the titans were eradicated, Levi growing older and eventually coming to peace with his life. He visited Erwin on the day that Hanji had been killed so long ago, smiling softly and telling the male that it was his time.

Levi went to Hanji’s gravestone that afternoon, laying down and smiling softly. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, not waking up again. Erwin visited the clearing later that night, smiling softly when he saw that Levi had passed away peacefully, hoping that the two were finally reunited.

Almost two thousand years passed before Levi was reborn again, finding himself in the modern world with all of the memories of his past life. He knew what he had to do, going out into the world as soon as he was free from school. He traveled the world, finding himself in Greece and exploring the Delphi ruins when he sees someone all too familiar to him. He walked over to her, noticing that it really was her.

Hanji had been born in Greece and decided that she would become an archaeologist in order to study the past humans. She was currently in the Delphi ruins when she spotted a familiar male, unable to stop herself from glancing over at him. She stood up straight, looking at the male and smiling softly at him. He spoke first, making her confirm that it really was him. She didn’t know what he remembered, introducing herself and before she knew it, they were sitting on a grassy hill and discussing what their lives were.

Levi was so happy to be around her again, noticing that she was really passionate about what she did, letting himself smile softly around her. They met up whenever she didn’t have to work, hanging out at various ruins all over Greece. They both learned a lot from each other, falling in love all over again. He made sure that he told her this time, telling her exactly how he felt and how he had felt when they lived back in the time where titans roamed the earth.

He proposed to her at her favorite ruins in Greece, having made a picnic for them to eat. She said yes, of course, and the summer after then was when they married. They had several children, falling in love with each other all over again, even when Levi began to show signs of dementia. They had bad days and good days, but no matter what happened, Levi always loved Hanji.

He passed away in the winter after their third grandchild was born, the funeral a week later. The male’s coffin was covered in snow, Hanji burying the male with his favorite tin of tea. She passed away in the spring, joining Levi in whatever heaven there was.


End file.
